The Morning Series
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: Dawn, Morning, Afternoon, Evening. Or a day in the life of Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent.
1. A haon

From a prompt on the old Teen Wolf Kink Meme on LJ, in which is basically about those who were left behind. In this case it is Team Preternatural actually and the fallout when Team Supernatural comes back.

**Warning!** This fiction may deal with topics of a certain nature; including but not limited to abuse, suicide, abandonment, etc. Nor was this fiction beta read at any point, it is raw and unedited. I do not own anything in this writing piece; everything is credited to its original creators nor do I claim ownership.

* * *

**2013**

Allison Argent was eighteen when her life fell apart, was nineteen when she found the strength to rebuild, was twenty three when the house of cards she build fell down around their feet.

Stiles Stilinski was seventeen when his life fell apart, eighteen when he became a shell of himself, was twenty two when he started to have hope in life until the cards told him differently.

Lydia Martin was seventeen when her life fell apart, was eighteen when she became the head of the family, was twenty two when she discovered how far she'd go for the only two people she loves needed her.

* * *

**2019**

Lydia Martin felt a shift in the town during her foray to do some necessary food shopping. She was standing between the fruit section when she felt a connection flare up inside her that she hadn't felt in years. And she quickly selected what she needed, hurrying to the self-checkout and paid for what she had, and bolted to her car. And at that moment, Lydia Martin was cursing her personal hounds of hell as she speed up the private property trail of the old Hale House.

It was rebuilt and given to her in the will of Peter Hale, who died when she was seventeen. It was now a gorgeous three story Victorian styled home, Allison likened it to looking like the house from that movie, Practical Magic. With gardens and gates of herbs and flowers to a spiral widows peak, with a large back patio. The roof tile matched the forest with green, browns, and gold with a white facade and ivy climbed up along the sides of the house. Pulling into the drive way, Lydia whistled and stepped out of the car.

She wasn't surprised to see Allison hurry out of the house, dressed in a long maxi style dress with multiple belts and her hair tossed up in a bun. "_Help me bring the things into the house, we're about to have unwanted company_" Lydia stated coldly, showing what she thought of the visitors.

"_So, they are finally coming back? Why do they have to come back, we finally had gotten to the point where it is functional_" Allison huffed out, marching into the house. They had spent the money received from the insurance of Peter bequeathed to Lydia, and their insurance respectively from Allison's father and Stiles's. It was Old World meeting the New World; the perfect combination of an English countryside home with Americana wealth.

"_I don't know but I activated the wards on the house meaning that no one but us can enter from both garden gates until we give our permission_" Lydia mentioned as they began to stock up the kitchen. "_Yes, but they can still walk the premise and the property, we're gonna have to tell him_" Allison murmured sadly and spun at hearing the familiar footsteps.

"_Tell him what?_" the voice came from the hallway and into the kitchen. Allison and Lydia gave him soft smiles, with eyes and emotions radiating sympathy. Stiles stepped fully into the kitchen; his tall figure was visibly as was his strong but lithe build. However the sadness that hung around him showed bags under his eyes and weariness that no one should have.

"_That ... that_" Allison stuttered out, and stared at the man in front of her; dressed in jeans and top looking like his old self again. "_That you should be back in bed or else, I am going to take away your books. You're still recovering from helping out with Deaton._" Lydia quickly replied, glaring at Allison. She tossed him a gatorade bottle and a bag of granola, shooing him back.

'_Fine, fine you witch... I'll go back to sleep" _Stiles whispered, and the red lines of his tattoo showing under the shirt as he moved his neck and turned around leaving the women back to what they were doing. Lydia made sure to hear his feet going up the stairs and activated the sound proofing the moment Stiles made his way into his bedroom.

The tension broke in the kitchen as Allison grabbed two tumblers and the bottle of Laphroig scotch from one of the cabinets and set up at the counter. After several years, the one thing they feared was returning; the Pack.

The two women argued quietly for three hours straight until they came to an agreement that neither of them truly wanted to have. Lydia was firm on the fact that they owed it to Stiles to have the chance to say whatever he wanted to the pack. Allison believed that it would set back Stiles too far and they'd lose him again, she didn't want to lose another person.

"_I don't want to lose him as well but Allison, he out of all us deserves the right to speak his mind and clear the air. Yes, we got hurt and burned but for Stiles... it went deeper than that. it went to his core and..._" Lydia said, her voice straining with emotion and swirling the scotch in her tumbler. "_He'd fight for us to have the choice._" At that point Allison relented her argument, drinking her own tumbler down to place it on the table.

"_You're right, we'll tell him in the morning because right now, I need to finish up the last of the wards around the house and the gates. And you, you need to make sure we have enough of bane bullets and belladonna laced arrow tips if things go south_" Lydia pointed out to the other woman in the kitchen, feeling arms slip around her waist tenderly.

A matching kiss to her cheek as well. "_Fine but after that I want you in the bed for the entirety of the evening._" Allison cheekily said and pulled away to do what was asked. As they both went off to take care of their own things, they were lost in their own little world.

A part of their past that they've been trying to overcome and could almost see the light at the end of the tunnel but than the unexpected road block reared its head. Six people who could ruin everything they worked for the past several years in just the span of a few days, Allison grabbed one of the knives she kept hidden in the small bird house on the ground and held it in her hand. It was stained with blood, her fathers blood and her own. And it was sharper than it should be. "_Let us be protected from this_" Allison whispered darkly to the night before stepping into the house and locking the doors behind her.

Looking up, she saw Lydia dressed in pajamas standing at the top of the stairs and the tattoos along her wrist glowing purple. "_Come on, we have a lot to prepare for..._" Lydia spoke softly and Allison went up and followed her to the bedroom. Lydia maneuvered herself to cradle Allison to her chest, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Two cars pulled right behind the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign, just off the main road that lead into town. Those who stepped out looked older but didn't have signs of stress or have an air around them that people knew they saw something. The six people all got out of their cars and took in the air of their home; the one place they kept away from for far too long.

"_Alright, we knew this was going to be weird. We've been gone for close to six years..._" A females' voice broke the silence between the six of them and a bit of the tension disappeared.

"_Let's think of the choices we have to contact someone... other than Deaton or Morrell, maybe you mother Scott?_" Another deeper voice spoke who leaned in to the female's open side.

"_To be honest Boyd, I don't know. I mean I wrote letters explaining why and only received two back. If we go to her... but she said that Lydia still lived in town_" Scott replied and ran his fingers through his wildly messy hair.

"_Apparently, her residence is the old Hale house. It was rebuilt and she gained ownership of it after his death_" Scott continued and looked at the splash of emotion on his Alpha's face at the revelation. He knew it but it still painful to hear.

"_I say we take the risk of going to Lydia. The worst that happens is she refuses to see us and we settle back down here and take time to regain our footing and build up what we lost. The best scenario is that she accepts_" The fifth person in the circle finally spoke to his pack mates, Jackson explained in a calm tone.

He felt Derek's hand rest on his shoulder and waited before giving the final say. "_It's settled than, we'll get a hotel room or two and head up to the house in the morning. And we'll start over again_"

The six werewolves got back into their respective vehicles and pulled back on to the road and found a hotel just on the outside of the major part of the city. It took one credit card and two connected rooms for them to feel calmer than they have since they left. They were home.


	2. Két

**This Morning**

* * *

Stiles woke up just a few moments at the start of the sunrise and could see it from the large french style windows in his room. He stretched out the kinks in his body from the long sleep he needed for his body to recover, dragging his nails across his stomach to get a persistent itch. It took him several minutes to actually get off the bed and stand on his feet, this time he stopped and looked at the floor length mirror in the corner to get a look at himself.

He was taller, just at the over under mark of six foot now. His body was defined, not overly muscular to where it looked comedic but he was solid with a decent amount of body fat. Stiles knew that he had the package but never did anything about it. His body was littered with scars, marks, and tattoos. He had a tree of life tattoo done in special ink by a shaman on his back, had red and black vines of ivy on this sides reaching from his armpit to the center of his thighs. The imprint of hamsa on his right palm. And doting his body were scars, both faded and new, and runic marks on vital parts of his body. Stiles Stillinski was a hodge podge of magic and determination.

Than began his routine; shower, shave, get dressed, make breakfast, and work on novel. His routine was something that he made himself do every day in order feel normal. Throw in a bit of shopping or exercise, sometimes visiting his father or his mother. It was nice to have a flexible routine. Stepping out dressed, he looked at the clock and could smell the fresh scent of coffee being made. That mean that Lydia and Allison were awake and ready. He felt good enough to work in their little garden today.

"_Good Morning my lovely butterflies!_" Stiles said, marching into the kitchen and seeing a full breakfast spread already out with the jelly preserves too boot. An eyebrow was raised but the looks he got from both women dressed in denims and loose tops stopped him from uttering a word. The feeling in the room teetered like a seesaw from panic to reluctance to something that resembled resentment to the past.

"_We lied last night. There was something we should have told you but we were unsure how you'd take in your state last night_" came the rushed reply slipping out of Allison's mouth. Followed by a groaning sound from Lydia and the look of tell me now from Stiles, "_You were too tired and wouldn't fully realize the implications of what we needed to tell you. They're back_" Lydia entreated to him, "_They will be stopping by here, and they can't go further than the gate if they step on the property. If you want them gone, I will make them leave but..._"

Stiles knew what was lingering between all three of them. The Witch, The Spark, and The Hunter left behind to suffer and rebuild, wanting to know why they were left behind and abandoned. Releasing a sigh and unbuttoning a few buttons of his cardigan over a shirt, he sat down and looked at the table before staring back at them. "_They owe it to us to explain. I don't think I can though..._ Stiles wearily spoke to the two of them, taking the comforting energy they pushed into him.

The decision was made without words.

* * *

On the other side of town, the gaggle of werewolves were waking up themselves and preparing each other. Erica had made sure that the boys were looking decent enough and not like bums on a subway. Scott was over in the corner staring out the window because he was one who had to give up the most from leaving; his lover and his brother. Isaac was bringing in some bagels he had snatched from the buffet with juice and muffins and bacon.

Jackson was fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket and watching Boyd take care to do an intricate braid for Erica's hair. Derek was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and taking it all in. He was hoping for the best because he did not want to prepare for the worst. "_Everyone ready to head out? It's twenty five before nine. I'd rather get this done sooner or later_" Jackson questioned to his pack and waited for a response. He watched as Derek sat up and opened his eyes to the room, the flare of red showing. "_Let's head out, just remember to keep calm alright? Six years is a long time and there have been plenty of mistakes_"

The rest followed their Alpha out of the room and out of the hotel, reaching their cars. The drives was done in silence, with the exception of the nervous tapping of Scott's fingers against his leg and the passenger side door. Jackson followed Derek through the town and through the short cut to their property; passing by their former homes and their old lives. The silence was deafening and claustrophobic but they bared it as the old road came into view. The two cars drove slowly up the road and parked at least several feet from the house, opting to walk the rest of the way.

Isaac took a sniff and made a gagging sound, which attracted the attention of his family. "_There is a barrier up ahead. It starts about a less than a foot from that white picket fence. Guess they took precautions, huh?_" He commented and knew that the pack moved closer to each other. Erica took in their surroundings, the path they walked was gravel paved with a few lights here and there, trees were decorated with ribbon and little plates at certain trees. She saw that as they made their way closer and the full spectrum of the house came in to play. Erica was taken aback at the beauty of the house and how expansive it looked.

"_It looks right out of a film, doesn't it?_" Scott stated and felt Jackson tapping his shoulder and pointed out two figures on the porch; a brunette and a red head standing close to each other and deep in conversation.

* * *

Lydia watched out of the corner of her eye, as Stiles ate and than went to the library on the main floor, the one that had the bow window and was a part of the full wrap around porch. She sighed and found Allison's fingers massaging her shoulders and back, the touch was just what she needed. "_You ready for this?_" Allison could feel the stare that Lydia gave her as she turned her head awkwardly to stare.

"_Definitely not but we don't have a choice. Let's move to the porch area, this way we can see everything and prepare ourselves. Stiles can look out and decide whether or not to join us in this little ... pow-wow_" Lydia grieved to Allison, letting the other women take her hand and pull her to the fresh outside instead of the kitchen. Allison looked around the porch and kept her crossbow by her leg with at least three quivers of arrows hidden on the porch. The cough sound from Lydia at seeing Allison geared up gave some humor to a stressful situation. Allison looked at her and rolled her eyes, "_Your little fists can do more damage, don't you be giving me that look missy_"

And that was when the heard it, the sound of a revving camaro with another car. It became silent but footsteps were heard as well as muttering of distinct and familiar voices. Allison grabbed Lydia's hand for dear life and brought it up to kiss it; wishing for comfort and strength. Lydia looked at Stiles just sitting dejectedly with books surrounding him and a lap top in front of him.

"_Oh god, This is really happening, Lydia, isn't it?_"

"_It is... I got your back, you have mine. We both have Stiles and he has ours. I am ready_"

The two women looked at the group of six standing at just inches at the gate, the magic working to keep them off the inner sanctum grounds of the house. They walked to the front door and down the steps, and on the path to just a few inches away from the gate; six inches separating both from the gate. A glowing purple shone from Lydia's wrist and Allison watched as the blue eyes flashed from Jackson. Their hands were still intertwined together as lifelines almost.

"_To leave, after all, was not the same as being left. Anita Shreve said it once, and I feel that it is the most appropriately polite thing I could say to you all without cursing each and everyone of you_" Lydia seethed out with a smile on her face and waited for the next reaction.

* * *

The silence that hung between them; the one time group that all were close to each other was colder than anything known to man.

Taking in the words that the woman threw at their faces, Derek gave a frown in response and gathered his wits. "_We deserved that barb, especially for how everything happen but you have to understand that we did what was best. It might not have been the end all best decision but we were backed up against a wall_" Derek started to explain. The other wolves could only stare and Scott found the courage to make a step but Allison motioned for him to abort it.

"_The property is warded for a specific purpose. No one can enter past these gates without our specific permission. If you do, you won't like the consequences... I assure you Scott_" Allison said politely enough to him and gave a nod to acknowledge the rest of the people.

"_Oh, but we're pack... you could sense us as we came into town. We sensed all of you_" Scott said a bit naively but more honest than ever before, with Erica finishing his sentence. "_We thought that you'd be willing to hear us out... and why we came back_".

The scoff that Lydia made, using her hand to flip her hair out from her face to stare down each and everyone of them. "_Pack? Is that what were were because I remember waking up in a hospital alone except for Allison and Stiles. I remember only feeling the last tethers of our connection for months. You have no right to use that word and include us in it... you abandoned us all. You left us with the mess, you left us with a decaying wolf, and you left us in a state of nerves. How dare you use that word to us and expect something from us, you are all bastards!_" Lydia thundered out and waved her finger around, the blossom tattoo around her wrists were turning a darker shade of purple. Allison tried to stroke her thumb across the tattoo to give some sort of comfort but felt someone else step out of the house. Stiles remained out of view from the wolves because of Lydia's display.

"_And like I said, it was a horrible decision but we had no choice. It was either run and handle the affairs needed to be done after the slaughter of the deranged Alpha's, or bring something down on the town that it wouldn't be able to survive. If you need to hate anyone hate me... but it never meant that you weren't pack_" Derek said, hoping to appeal to the nature of the two. And the voice that spoke after the little special kept everyone frozen in place.

"_You could have asked us, let us be given the chance to make that choice. Once again, we were given no consideration. I wasn't planning on being seen by you, any of you for that matter but seeing how livid my butterflies were... I had to make sure _" Stiles said darkly and for what mattered broken enough. The August weather had brought a slight breeze to the town and he played with the edge of his cardigan again. "_Pack is verboten. Pack is Tilos. However the Moth and the Butterflies wird erlaubt, is allowed._" His eyes scanned each of them but he reserved his indifference for Scott and Derek. He knew that their wolves were howling for him but he would not give in.

"_Guess the old saying Red Skies in the Morn, Sailors be warned is truer than any of us thought_" Allison said and looked at that entirety of the group and tried to figure out a way that wouldn't have her bringing out the arrows. "_Come back in the afternoon, and than we can try this again..._" It was a long shot but both sides knew that nothing would get done since cooler heads wouldn't prevail and Lydia wouldn't back down. "_Agreed. Three in the afternoon, we shall back on the property_" Boyd said respectfully, and with Isaac at his side shuffled the others away. The negative feelings were starting to fade away but the three humans stayed near each other for support.

Stiles moved closer to both Lydia and Allison, placing his hands on the center of their back and gently using the tips of his fingers to soothe them, uttering things that they would understand. He knew that his two girls were going to be frayed and on the edge but he would keep them tied down; it was the least he could do. "_Let's go inside, I'll make tea and there is a fresh batch of lemon cakes that got delivered yesterday that needs to be finished_" Stiles said softly and began to usher them away, not caring to look at their old friends.

He knew the look they were giving him, of pity, of shock, of scorn, of want, of reunion but he could care less about them for the moment. His mind was reeling back into itself and that was when his shaking began. Lydia looked to her right and noticed Allison wrapping her free arm around his waist, following suit, she clung tightly to him and helped him up the stairs into the house complete with the door swinging closed.

Scott watched the entire scene and looked mournfully at his closest friends before everything went to hell. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder only to see Jackson nudging him along with the rest of their pack who were leaving. "_He didn't even say hello to me, to us... to Derek_" Scott summed up sadly, fighting back a howl. "_Of course he didn't, why would he? We left all of them and apparently something happened that made them this close_" Erica responded bitterly and looked to them, "_Even if it was the right thing to do, the moment we left..._" her statement lingered.

It took less time to reach their cars and drove back to the hotel, for the remaining hours until their next meeting. Derek kept quiet and took in the scents, he noticed that at least eight were of werewolf, four of fae and a few things that smelled not human but not supernatural.


	3. Kolme

**Afternoon Delight Prelude **

* * *

Hearing the loud sound the door made from being forcible closed, Stiles squeezed his hands tighter on the shoulders of his two friends. All he could feel was the onslaught of emotions that came from each individual wolf and the combined one as a pack, as a whole. Stiles couldn't handle it and the shockwave that rippled through his body dropped him to the ground, curses followed in anger and pain.

_"Fuck. Of all the things that could happen they return, now_" Stiles grunted and allowed himself to be given help in getting off the floor and into the kitchen. Lydia just looked at him and pulled out the whiskey for a second time with three glasses. At this point, it was the strongest they had in the house that wouldn't dillute their senses. To go beyond this point without any liquid courage would be a mistake since the skeletons in their closet had danced their way out again and were on a performance.

"_Well, we have an advantage if it continues to go further south. I believe that in the absence of a Hale, it goes to the wolf apparent... which would be me_" Lydia reminded them, a glimpse of a fang showing in her smile. "_The laws are older and are respected, you know this as well as we do._" Allison rolled her eyes in humor and downed the whiskey in one go which resulted in a slight cough from it.

"You remind me everyday of that Lyds but it is one of those things that I love about you. And how the hell is this gonna go down? I'll clear out the front porch but don't ask me to handle the drinks..." Stiles grumbled as he drank his own glass, rubbing the side of his head in frustration. The implication that lingered at the end was apparent and the two looked towards Allison.

The woman in question pushed off from the island and headed to the cabinets to grab several items. "_Fine, I'll handle the lemonade and scrounge up whatever snacks we have. I'd rather be polite and do this the proper way than fuck up something else with them_" Allison conceded to her partners in crime, which allowed the two to pick up and prepare for a showdown.

Even if the weather outside was beautiful as it could be, a storm was brewing on the horizon that had the potential to destroy or to serve as a reminder of what could be and would be.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was as somber as when they first fled in the night from Beacon Hills. Getting adjusted was difficult for all of them and it didn't help that there was cold welcome and barely a thought of acceptance from their lost members. Derek could still feel the barest of threads in his head to them; they had formed a braid almost and disconnected from the rest.

"_At least they were responsive into opening up a talk with us. That means they won't outright refuse us at any point while residing back here_" He commented to the room, and while they didn't refute him the looks given were varying from condescending to hopeful.

Erica kept her hands in her lap and was constantly rubbing the frayed rope bracelet that graced her wrist. "_That doesn't mean anything, it is courtesy at this point. While Derek is still the Alpha of the territory in name, so they can't but one of them stepped up as Alpha in his absence..._" Giving herself a moment to take a breathe, the large and comforting hand of Boyd rested on her shoulder.

"_There were a few other supernaturals in the town. I could smell some werewolves, a few fae types and something else, like spectres. Unsure if that means they let them or just found residency in our absence, but they are in society and the three seem indifferent at least_" Boyd explained to a full degree, and looked towards the two who haven't said a word since leaving.

Finding his way to the couch in the room Isaac placed both hands on the shoulders of Scott and Jackons, but kept his gaze on Derek. _"If we're going to be having a talk with them, we should at least have a list of questions to ask and figure out what we're going to disclose to them. If we're open, we'll get better responses... if we falsify anything the damage will be done even further_" Isaac insisted to his packmates and saw that Derek gave the nod of acceptance.

The silence of the room fit the mood of the occupants; still, restless, and felt like an open wound. Only two more hours to go until the real healing could begin or at least the start of something resembling healing could begin.

* * *

Allison had found that her eyes were looking straight into the large grandfather clock that resided in the living room, now it just loomed over her like an executioner handing out the sentence calling for the death of their solitude and life they built. Pulling out a knife from her side, she closed her eyes and spun her arm and body to fling the knife into the wall on the opposite side of the room. It brought a sense of relief at seeing the knife stuck in the wall in-between the picture of two sorely missed father figures.

"_You know, if you keep doing that someone might think that you had an anger issue?_" Lydia questioned as she walked into the room and could smell the scent of sugar from the lemonade and ginger from the cookies, as well as the scent of frustration. "_I have fond memories of that knife too_" came her second quip to her partner. Spinning on her heels to stare at the other woman fondly, Allison blew her a kiss and a strained smile at the attempt of cheer.

"_If only it could be as easy as forgiving and forgetting but fuck, even I can feel the depression rolling off in waves from Stiles. I know that he locked himself up in the room and wont' be coming out. Hell, he'll probably run off to the Vet's tonight to do some freelance work and come back even more fucked up again_" declaimed Allison, her eyes lighting up with anger and dropped herself on the sofa. Sometimes it was easier to ignore everything but the soft hands on her face had brought her back to the present and into the eyes of Lydia.

"_We've taken care him and we wont' stop. We lost him once and I refuse to lose him again, I refuse to lose all of us_." Pressing her lips softly to Allison, Lydia kissed her with all the emotion she could and pulled away to stare down the woman. "_The North remembers alright? And while I just admitted I remembered something from that show, it also means that we can handle whatever comes our way, like we have and always will_"

Curling up into the side of her other half, Allison closed her eyes and let the touch of fingers running through her hair lull her into a calm. Letting the words sink into her mind and releasing the emotions building up from today and last night, for Allison and her house of cards there would be no coming back from their life in one single hour.


	4. Empat

**Nine in the Afternoon**

* * *

Derek's eyes glanced over to the clock on the nightstand of the hotel room and started to rouse the occupants from either quick naps or just staring out the window. It was twenty minutes until their meeting and it would be easier if they started to head out to the land now instead of later. He wanted to show respect to the courtesy that had given to them by agreeing to host a discussion.

"_Are you all ready for this? I know Isaac and Boyd do have questions ready, same goes with Erica... but how about you two?_" Derek said softly as he could, holding back Scott and Jackson as the other three were the first out of the room for the idea of privacy. The look of defeat on Jackson's face said it all while Scott still had the lingering look of hope.

"_No, but I have no choice. I could have left anytime but I stayed. I ruined her and now I've lost her to the Huntress_" Jackson replied, rubbing his eyebrow ridge with the side of his hand and peered over to the window. Scott couldn't help but growl at the end of the comment and than caught himself.

"_I think their is a chance of reconciliation but... just not in the way I want, we want right?_" Scott said, sounding more morose than ever. It was as if he accepted it but wanted to fight it to prove that he had a chance. Derek ushered the two out of the room and to the elevator with the other three. It was a now or never moment as the doors shut and the elevator dinged and became to lower itself.

Derek didn't have the heart to speak the answer Scott knew well, but the squeeze to the shoulder as they emptied out was the only answer given.

* * *

The patio in the backyard was where their meeting would take place and Allison took care to make sure that their were nine chairs, three on one side of the table and the other six arranged similarly enough. Allison counted and saw that the scene was now set, the food and drink arranged traditionally and the sun beating down warmth to the garden area.

Eying the man who stepped down the stairs, she moved from the table to his side with a kiss to the cheek. "_You know we were expecting you to remain locked in room or escape to Deaton to do some... work"_ Allison remarked to Stiles, with her eyes almost scanning him down to check if he was injured. "_I know my other half is waiting at the gates to allow them passage, she's feeling tense and liable to snap a wolf's neck_"

"_You know, I'd pay money to see that. And I would have but the Emmerson's sent me a text making sure that I was resting under your's and Lydia's tender care, and if I wasn't that Mrs. Emmerson wouldn't send me the next set of flowers as punishment_" Stiles replied with exasperation and fondness for the older woman in their community. He could see the victory in Allison's face at hearing the comment and offered him a lemon square in peace.

"_How bad do you think this is gonna get?"_

_"On a scale of one to ten, Allison? I'd give it at least a ten, and that's only because my expectations are extremely low right now"_

_"Well that is not reassuring at all but the shrub behind my chair lies my compact set, so that's my insurance this afternoon"_

_"Right on Katniss. I am about more than half recharged right now, and well Lydia has to expel that excess energy somewhere"_

_"Alright Static Shock, help me bring out the pretzel bites"_

The two had hurried back to the patio after a second trip to the kitchen for snacks and napkins. The ettquiette had been drilled into them by Peter just months after the leaving of their former packmates and the lessons served them well enough. The rustling of the winds alerted both the huntress and the spark to Lydia's reluctance which meant that their guests have arrived.

* * *

Erica looked out the window of the car and saw the now familiar setting of the trees with ribbons. Her wolf was curious at the different scents she could now smell almost vibrantly. She knew that it was impossible but everything was brighter in a way. For her, she knew that it was because she was back home in Beacon Hills, and that she was possibly reunited with her missing packmates. Even if they hated hearing it, they were.

"So how will this work? I mean the whole territory thing. I know that it is Hale land and terrain but we left for over a five year period. And we know that Peter passed but..." Erica politely asked Derek as he drove. It was Erica, Jackson and Derek in the camaro with Boyd, Scott and Isaac in the other car behind them driving the familiar road to where the parked the last time.

"I am not sure. They are Hale pack members but the lack of an Alpha makes everything more difficult because one of them had to step up and become Peter's well.. heir. We'll find out more during our talk" Derek responded quickly enough, seeing the others get out the car. It was one of those moments that felt like a movie, the moment of reveal with how the six of them were walking up to the house.

The heat of the sun bearing down on them, with the trees offering no coverage for any them. Boyd had wisely remained quiet throughout the whole day for the most part, knowing that there would be a better moment to actualyl say something of value when it was appropriate. And seeing the women with red hair and an intimidating glare for all them at the gate, he saw his moment. "_The Alpha of the Hale Pack and it's members would like to ask for passage on to your land. We come as no threat to your order but only for discussion_"

The other four wolves and Derek had followed suit, only difference was the red of Derek's eye meeting with Lydia. And the woman touched the gate and the acceptance allowed. "_Follow me in to the backyard, Alpha Hale and do not touch anything. You are to not enter the house without permission for bathroom uses. You are not allowed to explore the house. For the purpose of this discussion, the back patio and surrounding areas are allowed for exploration_" Lydia said with no emotion to any of them and waited for them to follow her into the area where they had set up.

The red head spotted Allison and Stiles respectively on the left and the right of the center chair, just standing rigid and comfortable with each other. Offering courtesies in negotiations, she pointed to their seats and made her way to her side and sat down. Pouring herself lemonade, she waved her hand over the food. "_The food is quite safe, it would be rude to poison you. However, the thought crossed our mind once or twice_" Allison said sweetly as she could and eat a snack to prove it.

Derek took the first bite of the snack which gave creedence to their action and the wolves followed suit. Intiating the first act of the negotiation that would occur between the two groups. Isaac looked at the three of them and back to Derek before moving on.

"_I don't even know where to begin except to know what happened? Why does the town have so many other scents of the supernatural, like wolves, witches, shamans, and other shifters? And some hunters living together with them?_" Isaac asked rapidly and looked at the faces of his former friends, who only smiled at them.

"_That is a story to be told after lemonade, for it is long and well, we need to hash out something else_" Stiles told him and looked at the group. "_You all became back because the need to go home was strong correct? And now that your home, it is weird because smells are lost. And their is new order in the town. If you choose to remain in Beacon Hills, you will follow them_."

Lydia coughed and brought her hand to hold Allisons on the table tightly. "_Yes, for those of the supernatural and hunter variety, we have some rules that are enforced under us. And it doesn't matter if you're the alpha of this... pack, you left the land and Peter became the possessor of the land, who willed it legally and spiritually to me, his heir. See where we're getting at?_" She replied in equal parts sweet and venomous.

Derek felt his wolf growl and hackles rise up at the realization of what Lydia was mentioning. He saw the looks of confusion on the faces of his pack members and began to explain. "_A Hale always resides in Beacon Hills. Lydia was clawed by Peter and became his Beta so to speak, but the shift never took. This meant that the Gods recognized the claim of her being his heir. While I am the Alpha of this pack, she out ranks me because the land recognizes her as Alpha as well._"

The look on Jackson's and Boyd's face at the realization of what it meant, had annoyed the others and Scott impatiently asked the question of "_Yes, so what does that actually mean, two Alphas?_" which was meet with Erica's own answer of "_Obviously. Alpha Male, Alpha Female of the Hale Pack, which is why our wolves for the most part are backing down to her_"

"_Score one for Legally Blonde over there, and yes, Scott, two Alphas in the Hale pack. Now, this means that our rules have priority over yours and will be obeyed_" Stiles replied scathingly to him and glared at Derek. Allison mostly remained quiet and observed the reactions, feeling her trigger finger get itchy only to be relieved by the simple touch from Lydia.

The look of hurt on Scott's face made Isaac glare at Stiles and raise his lip in disdain. "_Why are you acting like this? Shouldn't you be polite?_" He asked Stiles sharply and could feel the glare from Derek on his back.

"_Because you abandonded us for several years and left us in a horrible situation that with only the grace of something that we survived. We have the right to be upset and angry at the lot of you_" Allison replied with as much disdain and righteous anger that her body allowed her to reply with. "Y_ou weren't there for anything and allowances had to be made to keep this town safe, ourselves safe, and our sanity intact_"

The mode between the two had now dropped several degrees below on the patio. Neither one budging the conversation to continue further. "_For fucks sake, take a bite of some food and drink and we'll tell you what the fuck happened. Than you leave with a piece of paper explaining the lay of the land and what is expected of you. When you're ready you come back in a day or two and we talk about it some more. Either you agree or leave_" Stiles grumbled out unhappily and the feeling of dread rolling in waves off him.


	5. Penki

**Betwixt Daylight & Sunset**

* * *

The atmosphere was still charged with emotions but Derek gave a nod in agreeing to the terms being placed before him and his pack. He didn't like it but he did not want to test Lydia's control and power over the pack without actually doing his own tests. Taking a deep breathe and trying to keep himself controlled, he continued. "_We agree the terms place before us. And now that we agreed... may we please learn about what happened after we left for ... reasons_"

Allison scratched her throat and took a drink of lemonade, and took control of this part of the conversation. "_After the whole death fiasco of the alphas and their murders, what you didn't know was that Peter and Lydia worked together to kill Kali and the essence was spilt between the two of them. I rushed with them to the hospital since Stiles was bleeding out and Lydia just wouldn't wake up" _Allison said gravely and stared at them.

_"What neither of us knew us that the night before Sheriff Stillinski was brutally butchered in his office at the department. He was found two days later by one of the secretaries... the alpha's symbol etched into his chest and over his heart_." Lydia jumped in at seeing Allison's voice changed into something else and continued to glare, her other hand rubbing circles on Stiles's back. "_It was their sign of domination but we had already killed them. For us, it was the start of the downfall of our lives. You all had fled in the night and left us behind. One mental scared werewolf who was torn between the state of an Alpha and a Beta, one emotionally troubled spark, a vengeful huntress, and a witchbred Alpha lite who had no idea why her body was going haywire_"

Clicking his nails against the patio table, Stiles just looked straight and drilled his stare in Scott. "_And all we had were us, Peter, and Chris Argent. Just months after burying my father, another group of shifters had tried to move in to Hale land. These were skin walkers, real skin walkers and for the first time we had made allies and allowed them to move into the area. They came with a problem of hunter who had an issue with Chris Argent spanning back several years ... than came more bloodshed_" He said and moved to pop another lemon square in his mouth enjoying the sourness span over his tastebuds.

"_The hunter slaughtered half the family and Chris Argent finished him, but not at the expense of his own life. It took eight bullets to kill him but he saved us all. Out of that we gained an alliance with three other shifter families and two hunter groups that wanted out and wanted to follow in the Argent footsteps. We accepted them, but Peter had made them agree to a code to live by while residing in Beacon Hills_" Lydia finished and slid over the paper to Boyd who pocketed it safely to be read for later.

"_We learned from the mistakes that you, us, we made from our interactions with ourselves, the Argents, the Alpha pack and the Sheriff's department. Currently now, several officers on the force and in the fire department are of a supernatural heritage; about what, sixteen all together?_" Allison added in for good measure "_Also we have doctors and nurses, lawyers, and educators as well who are either in the know or are supernaturals themselves. Which while it is a good thing... it added to our own personal troubles_"

The hands on Stiles shoulders began to squeeze tighter and he was unsure when this had occurred but knew that he was the next topic of conversation.

"_I had hit a point where I was throwing myself into unnecessary dangers of the use of my magic. We were having to deal with a few teenagers who had summoned a demon. That demon had made at least five percent of this town deadly ill and on the cusp of death because some had come from a cursed bloodline without realizing it. I attempted to heal what I could and became entrenched in some darker magics to heal and spiralled into depression and bouts of rage"_

Stiles intoned solemnly to the others and took a deep breathe to continue, letting the rolls of energy escape him through sparks on his fingertips.

"_Coupled with the death of my father, the loss of Argent, the majority of the thethers to your fucking pack disappearing and the death of Peter two years into the incident with the Demon. I lost it, and my magic backlashed and obliterated the demon as well as reactivate old ley lines thought disappeared. I woke up from a four month sleep with runes carved into my body and scars from the demon as my punishment_"

The looks on the faces of his frenemies were spread out in disbelief, horror, and frustration. He took it in as a bitter victory in watching them realize that they had left behind. Allison scoffed at their looks and shook her head at them. "Y_ou thought that you were keeping us safe but really, all you do was leave us like wolves into a lion's den... we're still recovering from other... events that you have no right knowing and ..._"

Derek just looked at them and bowed his head to Lydia in hopes that she would see it as apologetic.

"_I asked them to leave with me because ... other members of the Alpha pack were to follow and we made them go to our scent instead of the towns. Four remained and we took them out easily.. one per year_"

"_And we learned from other packs about how to properly work and interact as a pack. Learning about our history, the magics, and the stories of what the wolf means. It was painful since we did not have all our pack with us..._" Erica contiuned taking over for Derek.

"_Perhaps it was wrong in hindsight but it was the best option for us. It made us stronger, as it made you all stronger. If this meant that we left for close to eight or nine years than so be it... all we can do is move on and move forward" _Boyd had finished up for the rest of the pack.

Allison, Lydia, and Stiles looked at them with concern and distrust and what one could consider potential of something new. An unspoken conversation occurred after that part with eyebrows and lip movements that seemed normal even to the other members of their pack. It ended with a matching reluctant sighs from Stiles and Lydia coupled with an exasperated eye roll from Allison.

"_Alright, we'll agree to disagree on that topic and put it behind us because we'll never find common ground. However, moving forward is something we can do after all. And that includes all of you overlooking and understanding the unofficial rules for the town for supernaturals and those in the know. Certain rules are non-negotiable, especially for shifters and werewolves_" Lydia commanded and waited to see if anyone would try to fight her on it.

"_Everything is negotiable, everything is in your favor actually. And that puts us at a disadvantage unfortunately. Our Alpha is a Hale by blood which means that he can have a say..._" Jackson spoke and focused his laser attention on the piece of paper that Boyd was holding. Derek placed a hand on his arm to reign in his emotions; it didn't help that the wolves could smell the interwined scents of Allison and Lydia.

"_Yes, we do. Your Alpha abandoned his land, and forsake the duty of care and keep for the land. We took care of that, and rebuilt Hale pack friendships within the supernatural community_."Stiles growled out, standing up angrily and glaring at Jackson. The skies above turned grey with the smell of thunder and storms. Letting that rage build up, he changed his stance to become cold as ice.

"_And there was a blood exchange from Lydia, Peter, Allison, and Myself, each ritualistic slice on our hands and tied together with a bond of magic... as you can see we did quite fine with out. Until we say so, he is a secondary leader of a Hale pack" _He end the conversation and stormed off into the house, unable to control himself.

Scott tried to get up and follow Stiles but was pushed back by an invisible shove and landed on his ass. Looking up and across at the rest of them, the two girls gave him no look of concern. "_I warned you that the house would repel you but you never listen. Just let him be and release the excess steam he has... it would be wise for you to leave and look back on the paper, and come tomorrow with your decision... or you could even come back at any time after ten tonight with a decision..._" Lydia told them stonily and took Allison's hand in hers, placing a kiss on the front of her hand. Showing the rest of the pack that they had a relationship.

Taking note of the talk being finished for now, Derek stood up and nodded at the two women, his eyes looking back up to the man in the window who shook his head and closed the shade to the room. Soft conversations between the pack members as they left they way they came. It was a step in the right direction but there was work to be done.


	6. Seis

**SIX: **

**Interlude A of Morning Series**

* * *

**Five Years Before Chapter 1**

Lydia looked out the old window with the rain batting down hard and rattling against it. She felt the mood was fitting on the anniversary of when everything went to shit and that their families left them alone. There was no Sheriff for Stiles, who had recently come back from placing wreaths on the family headstone. Allison had watched her father drink himself into a stupor and helped him get to bed, apologizing for the actions of their family and the loss they have accumulated.

For Lydia, her parents had left town separately a few weeks before and weren't expected to be back for two and half more weeks. They had moved into the Sheriff's house for the time being since the Argent house was sold on the market for a pretty penny, as well as several other holdings in the town. It was better that they were in one house for each other. She looked behind and saw Peter standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face.

"Red? Come away from the window please, we have a problem" Peter softly requested of her, as she stepped back and held on to his arm. It was a short trip down the hall to the stairs to see Stiles sitting cross-legged in the center of the room and floating at least three feet in the air.

His eyes were fully black and appeared to be crying steadily but made no sound. It was a disturbing sight for all involved. Lydia could hear Allison's soft voice trying to coax Stiles back to their world but watched as it failed.

"_Stiles, Stiles? I know you can hear me and I need you to come back to us. God, it hurts but you can't do go into yourself. We're connected now, please_," Allison pleaded with a broken voice, kneeling on the center table in front of him. It was a heartbreaking scene with old scars bleeding and appearing fresh.

Peter howled softly and lowly in response at seeing what he saw as a pup, his pups in such pain. And for Lydia that was too much to witness. Taking a deep breathe and stepping forward with Peter on her arm, placing that arm on Allison's shoulder. Steadying herself before she felt the pull of power spread out in her body and placed her hand over Stiles's heart.

"_Zdzisław Genim Stillinski, you listen to me right now. Listen to my voice, to our voice and look at me! You do not get to do this to me right now, we are all fucked up but we are all fucked up together! You snap out of this right now or else I will drag all four of us down into the depths you are at right now!_" Lydia barked out roughly in a broken voice and began to pull him out of the funk he had created.

It took more power than she thought but could feel some part of Stiles sending her energy to continue and watched the boy start to shiver and shake with sweat and whimpers of pain. She knew that the pain was being shared between all of them and felt arms huddle around her shoulders and waist, with her own head being nestled into the crook of Peter's neck and shoulders. They might not have been wolves but the tension within their bodies started to fade the moment skin to skin contact started.

No one was sure how long either had stayed that way in the broken living room but sunrise came and the storm left. Lydia believed it was a metaphor since the sky was red with no chirping birds and a fierce wind blowing through.

Perhaps one day, they would know peace.


End file.
